


the light behind your eyes

by redstainedtoes



Series: what happened to us? [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Actually they all need a hug, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Time Travel, poor julie, wait that doesnt work in this situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: turns out crossing over was coming back to life, just not in the way they expected
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: what happened to us? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	the light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the light behind your eyes by mcr

They had finally made it out and it was like a giant weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, enabling them to soar above it all. As they took their final bows, the three of them joined hearts with Julie and wished they could thank her enough. And then they poofed out.

They woke up on rough cement in a dark alleyway. Were they behind the Orpheum for their final moments on this plane of existence, waiting for the bitter end to take them and finally cross over? The questions in their heads were deafening and the cars on the road were too loud and their lungs ached. Wait-

"Guys, I'm breathing," Luke said, panting, looking at his bandmates with wide eyes. The three of them placed their hands to their chests and felt a steady hammering underneath their skin.

"Are we alive?" Alex asked breathlessly, not wanting to vocalize everything else running through his head. That was when he noticed Reggie standing out on the sidewalk, staring at something in the distance. The other two jogged out to meet them and suddenly every new breath they took was caught on barbed wire in their throats. The sign in above them read "SUNSET CURVE- SHOWCASE SOLD OUT." 

The question was why. They had _just_ played as Julie and The Phantoms, opening for none other than Panic! at the Disco. Why did the sign say Sunset Curve? And where the hell was Julie? 

Then an eerily familiar voice broke through the silence between them, "You guys alright? I heard the street dogs today were brutal."

Bobby. Younger, too. Just how they remembered him as a seventeen-year-old. He searched their faces and said, "We're on in fifteen. Rose is staying to watch. I'll give you guys some time I guess?" and he awkwardly walked away. As they watched their former friend's retreating figure, the reality of the situation dawned on them. 

"So crossing over was-"

"Coming back here. After we should have died. Guys, we're alive and back in 95."

"This sucks!" Luke shouted, "We spent all this time with Julie, we did so much together, we wrote so many songs and now, what none of it ever happened? We're stuck here remembering while Julie isn't even alive yet? Maybe it's better that we died."

"Really?" Alex began, "You were the one that kept saying you wanted to make Sunset Curve big. Or are Reggie and I not good enough for you now that you know Julie?"

"That was the happiest I've ever been and now nobody knows it happened except us!"

"Guys-" Reggie said, trying to calm them down.

"Wow Luke, so you were never really happy with us, is that what you're saying?"

"GUYS," Reggie yelled to get their attention, "We can't change what happened. We're back and we have to play the Orpheum and get big again, make it all worth it." He was met with silence and they were all in silent agreement as they made their way back to the stage they had just been on, but only for them.

Julie was feeling better today, so she put her earbuds and began to listen to her favorite Sunset Curve album. According to her mom they had been her best friends, but Julie had only ever met them once before they died at 30. This song was her favorite, _Perfect Harmony_ , slower and dedicated to an unnamed girl. It didn't fit their typical rock style that got them into the Hall of Fame, but it topped the charts nonetheless. She walked into the studio, feeling less mournful than usual, her mom still lingering in the back of her mind anyway. The sun filtered into the windows behind the piano and bounced off of a stray piece of paper under the bench. She bent down and picked it up. It appeared to be a page ripped out of a notebook, written in sloppy handwriting. It looked like a song, and Julie could barely make out the title of it, "Edge of Great."

_Running from the past, tripping on the now_

_What is lost can be found, it's obvious._

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS this is my favorite thing i've ever written


End file.
